


Knightly Affair

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [22]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet on request I wrote ages ago about when Grayson was still an apprentice and had a male lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly Affair

The light shining in Grayson’s face woke him from a peaceful sleep. The sun was well above the horizon, meaning he was late for the meeting with the order.  Pereceval would no doubt chastise him again for being an embarrassment. Grayson could already hear him: “Ever since you’ve joined the order, you’ve been late. One cannot be a knight until they learn the meaning of punctuality.”

He sighed and turned over, facing the man lying next to him. James was still sleeping, his face was so peaceful and Grayson reached over, caressing his stubbly chin.

They had met about a year ago at a party thrown by some lowly lord. Grayson spent the night drinking, dancing and catching the attention of James, a knight in King Henry VIII’s court. Grayson had thought him undeniably handsome and throughout the entire night they exchanged heated glances and little else, until he stared at Grayson as he left, beckoning he follow. Perhaps it had been the alcohol, or maybe it was just Grayson’s curious nature that had made him abandon the party and follow the man to someplace more secluded.

As soon as Grayson had gotten close to the man, he had been pushed against a wall and kissed until his lips were bruised. He could still remember the feel of James’ hands grasping at his clothes and his teeth nipping at his neck making his heart pound in his chest.

James stirred, bringing him back to the present, and awoke under Grayson’s touch. He groaned at the bright sunlight blinding him, and Grayson laughed, kissing his neck.

“Good morning to you,” Grayson mumbled into his skin.

“What time is it?” James whispered from under him.

“About mid morning I’d say,” he replied.

James giggled, “You’re very late then. Naughty, naughty.”

“No point in going now,” said Grayson, leaning in for a kiss. James smiled, running a hand down Grayson’s back as he returned the kiss.

“Yes, such a pity the King and Queen Anne won’t see you, the most handsome lycan hunter of all,” James hummed, caressing Grayson’s face.

At the mention of the King and Queen, Grayson’s eyes went wide, and he cursed as he jumped out of bed.

“I thought you said there’d be no point in going now,” laughed James.

“I forgot they were coming to see the knights of the order,” Grayson panicked as he dressed. “I’m glad you find this so funny.”

“There is nothing I find more funny than seeing you scramble to get ready in the morning, it’s true. It might just be one of my favourite things about you.”

“Perceval is going to murder me in my sleep for this,” Grayson muttered.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’d probably die from shock when he sees me in bed with you and would never have the chance to kill you.”

“I’m not sure how that’s supposed to make me feel better. How do I look?”

“Devilishly handsome. Absolutely irresistible,” said James, “Shall I go on?”

“Not necessary, I get it,” replied Grayson, leaning in for one last kiss before he would go. James held onto Grayson’s shirt to deepen the kiss, sighing into his mouth as he leaned backwards in the hopes of beckoning Grayson back into bed.

“I know what you’re doing,” whispered Grayson, “It’s not going to work. I really do have to go.”

James gave him an over dramatic sigh. “Fine, be off. Leave me here vulnerable and naked.”

“I’m only going to be gone for a few hours. I’ll be back before you know it,” replied Grayson.

“I know,” he said, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
